Wyatt Halliwell and Family
by ConnorAndCalifornia
Summary: AU. Wyatt Halliwell has 7 children and no wife, he just got a divorce from his wife Emma. He lives in San Francisco in his own house away from his family, and he’s actually okay with all his children...what happens when he meets that someone who could cha
1. Chapter 1

**Wyatt Halliwell and Family **

**Summary: **AU. Wyatt Halliwell has 7 children and no wife, he just got a divorce from his wife Emma. He lives in San Francisco in his own house away from his family, and he's actually okay with all his children...what happens when he meets that someone who could change his life? Will the kids like her?

**Rating: **T for language.

**Author: **ConnorAndCalifornia

**Profiles **

1.) Wyatt Matthew Halliwell  
- Blonde hair and Green eyes  
- 27 years old

2.) Melinda "Mel" Jane Halliwell  
- Brown hair and Green eyes  
- 12 years old  
- 1st child of Wyatt and Emma

3.) Prudence "Prue" Marie Halliwell  
- Brown hair and Green eyes  
- 12 years old  
- 2nd child of Wyatt and Emma

4.) Pandora "Dora" Diane Halliwell  
- Blonde hair and Blue eyes  
- 10 years old  
- 3rd child of Wyatt and Emma

5.) Peyton Elizabeth Halliwell  
- Brown hair and Green eyes  
- 10 years old  
- 4th child of Wyatt and Emma

6.) Portia Dawn Halliwell  
- Blonde hair and Green eyes  
- 8 years old  
- 5th child of Wyatt and Emma

7.) Paris Lynn Halliwell  
- Brown hair and Blue eyes  
- 6 years old  
- 6th child of Wyatt and Emma

8.) Christopher "Chris" Peregrine Halliwell  
- Brown hair and Blue Green eyes  
- 4 years old  
- 7th child of Wyatt and Emma

9.) Alyxandria Hannah West  
- Brown hair and Brown eyes  
- 28 years old

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on guys!" Wyatt screamed and he heard many pairs of feet running down the stairs as 6 girls ran past him, before Chris ran down the stairs with his shirt stuck on his head. Wyatt chuckled and pulled it down for him.

"Thanks daddy." Chris said before he followed his older sisters into the kitchen.

To be honest Wyatt had never pictured himself as the kind of guy to have 7 children, but he had Mel and Prue at 15 and just couldn't stop having them afterwards. Well, until Emma had her tubes tied after Chris was born, she said it was all Wyatt's fault her body looks so crappy and she hates him...then she left.

Wyatt walked into the kitchen and sighed, another day ahead of him.

"Chris no biting." Wyatt said without even looking at him and Chris pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, sitting back in his seat.

"She took my muffin!"

"Did not!" Paris denied

"Uh huh!"

"Stop it you two." Prue sighed, she's the mother of the kids. Paris and Chris constantly bicker since they're the two youngest.

"Yea." Wyatt said sitting down, getting some food and he wolfed it down.

"Ew dad, ew." Mel said and Wyatt smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a guy." Wyatt shrugged

"In a house with 6 girls." Dora said

"So?" Wyatt asked

"Girls are stupid." Chris stated and Paris shoved him, so Chris shoved her back. Wyatt took a sip of his orange juice before he stood up, picked Portia up and her plate and walked over to Chris's seat and he put her plate next to Chris and put her on the ground before he picked up Chris's plate and him and sat him in Portia's seat and sat back down and went back to eating.

He learned a while ago it's pointless to tell the two to stop it, they just don't listen.

"Butthead." Paris muttered

"Lint licker!" Chris shrieked

"I moved you two so you would shut up! So shut up!" Wyatt said, not looking up from the newspaper.

"But daddy-"

"No Paris, just don't fight with your brother." Wyatt said

"Dad, we're gonna be late!" Peyton said since it was almost 8:00. Wyatt glanced up and sighed.

"Okay guys, 5 minutes then you need to get into the van," Wyatt said, standing up and he quickly took out 2 lunchboxes, one with a princess and the other with Barbie. He put juice boxes in both and put them on the table. "What am I missing?"

"Other then your mind, your watch." Prue said and Wyatt smiled with a little laugh.

"Thanks," And he jogged up the stairs and returned 3 minutes later. "Okay, let's go!" the kids all got up and grabbed their book bags and for Portia and Paris their lunchboxes as well.

Chris sat in his car seat and buckled himself in as Wyatt got in the drivers seat and Prue sat in the passengers seat.

"Everyone buckled in?" he asked

"Yea!" was the response from all 7.

"Good."

"Stop it!" Chris whined, slapping Paris's hand as she flicked Chris's ear.

"No." Paris said doing it again.

"Paris Lynn Halliwell, stop flicking your brother." Wyatt said as he stopped at a red light.

"Yea!" Chris said, sticking out his tongue and Paris stuck hers out as well.

"You two are so immature." Mel said

"I'm 6." Paris said

"I'm 4!" Chris said, holding up 4 fingers.

"He can't even read yet Mel." Dora said

"Can too!" Chris protested and Portia held his book over the seat so he could see it.

"What's that say?"

"Meanie." Chris pouted and the girls laughed. Then Wyatt pulled up at a school and Prue kissed his cheek before hopping out of car followed by Mel, Dora and Peyton, all saying bye to Wyatt. Then he started driving again.

"Daddy...can we have pizza tonight?" Portia asked

"Sure honey." Wyatt said

"With root beer?" Paris asked

"Yep." Wyatt said with a smile.

"Ice cream?" Chris asked and Wyatt laughed.

"Maybe for dessert." Wyatt said

"O'tay." Chris said

"Okay Chris." Paris said

"That's what I said!" Chris whined

"You said o'tay it's okay." Paris said

"I know it's o'tay." Chris said and Paris slapped her forehead as Portia giggled.

"Daddy, tell him he's saying it wrong." Paris said

"He says okay fine Par." Wyatt said

"Tia, tell him he's saying it wrong." Paris said to Portia.

"Nope." She smirked and Paris scowled and Wyatt pulled up at another building. Chris unbuckled himself and walked to Wyatt's seat and kiss his cheek.

"Bye daddy, you're picking us up right?" Chris asked and Wyatt smiled.

"Of course I am buddy, have fun you 3."

"It's school." Portia said as she got out and she grabbed Chris's hand and entered the school with Paris right behind her.

Wyatt looked at the clock and sighed deeply. He's late for work. He's a journalist at The Bay Mirror, Elise's niece Rachel took her job when Elise passed away in a car accident. Rachel is constantly on Wyatt for being late.

_"Shit, I forgot about the meeting." _Wyatt thought as he quietly opened the door to the meeting room and got on his hands and knees and crawled to an empty seats as some girls slapped/pinched his ass and some guys tried not to laugh as he crawled near their feet and he slowly and quietly stood up enough to sit down.

"...and Wyatt!" Rachel said, suddenly seeing him with the others.

"Yeah?"

"When did you decide to grace us with your presence?" she asked, sarcastically.

"What are you talking about? I've been here the entire time." Wyatt replied and everyone kept quiet.

"Sure, I'll let it slide this time."

"Okay, whatever." Wyatt shrugged as she went back to talking and the guy next to Wyatt scooted closer to him. "What'd I miss dude?"

"Nothing, she's just been going on and on about unreliable workers."

"I was mentioned a lot wasn't I?" Wyatt asked

"..."

"Dean..."

"Yea."

"I thought so...oh wow, who is that!?" Wyatt asked, eyeing a blonde sitting across the table, she so didn't fit in.

"Back off man, she's Rachel's cousin, Dawn I think...she's 25."

"Hmm, not bad." Wyatt said as he gave her a suggestive smile and she smiled seductively back.

"Wyatt!" Dean hissed

"Oh chill dude." Wyatt said

"How are your _seven_ children?" and Wyatt sighed.

"Way to bring it up, they're fine." Wyatt said as he flirted with Dawn.

"Do you want an eighth?" Dean asked

"No, but come on, I have a condom...I think." Wyatt said

"You think?"

"Back off, I won't be adding a new addition to the family for some time," Wyatt said, "Well...never."

"Not even a wife?" Dean asked

"Nah, it's not me." Wyatt shrugged

"That's why you were married-"

"For 11 months." Wyatt added, since him and Emma got married 3 months before Chris was born and divorced a week after he was born and Emma left with her yoga instructor and Wyatt couldn't help but feel that was too cliché.

"Big deal, you're a dad, you can be a husband you just don't try."

Wyatt sighed and looked at his 34-year-old friend.

"Dude, you're killing me here. You've been married for like what? 16 years?"

"14." Dean said

"Same difference, listen, I can handle kids, I _love_ my kids, but I'm just not the marrying type of guy." Wyatt said

"Wyatt are you paying attention?" Rachel asked

"Yep." Wyatt said

"What did I say?"

"Wyatt are you paying attention." Wyatt repeated and some people chuckled.

"Wyatt, you know I can fire you." Rachel said and Wyatt smirked.

"You can but you won't, people love my articles and you know it." Wyatt said, and she scowled and went back to talking. Wyatt really just writes short little stories, kinda like a comedy thing only in real life and they tend to be about his children and the funny things they do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow." Dawn said as her and Wyatt exited the bathroom.

"Yea." Wyatt lied, since Dawn wasn't really all that good like he thought she would be.

"Call me sometime." And she wrote down her number on his hand before kissing him and walking off. Wyatt glanced at the paper before throwing it away and he looked at his watch and cursed before he ran out of the building.

He walked into the parking garage and headed to his car. He pulled up at Portia, Paris, and Chris's school and quickly ran into the building and saw his children sitting in the office.

"Come on." Wyatt said to them shortly.

"Who are you?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"Wyatt Halliwell, I'm their dad."

"Can I see some ID?" she asked and Wyatt rolled his eyes but took out his wallet and his ID and showed them. "Alright, you can leave."

Wyatt put his hand on the back of Chris's head as they left the room and he held the door open for his daughters before they got in the car.

"Where were you!?" Portia asked

"Sorry honey, I got caught up at work." He lied as he drove for his elder children's school.

"Chris was crying." Paris said and Wyatt looked in his mirror at his son who had his head on the cushion of his car seat and he pouted.

"Was not." He said weakly.

"He thought you died." Paris said

"Baby, I'm fine," Wyatt said, feeling bad about being late, he didn't think Chris would assume he was dead. Then he pulled up and Mel, Prue, Dora, and Peyton got in. "Before you ask, I got caught up at work."

"What are you making for supper?" Peyton asked

"That's not very healthy dad." Prue noted

"Fine, Pizza with diet root beer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wyatt Halliwell and Family**

**Summary: **AU. Wyatt Halliwell has 7 children and no wife, he just got a divorce from his wife Emma. He lives in San Francisco in his own house away from his family, and he's actually okay with all his children...what happens when he meets that someone who could change his life? Will the kids like her?

**Rating: **T

**Author: **ConnorAndCalifornia

**1****.) Wyatt Matthew Halliwell**  
- 27 years old  
**2.) Melinda "Mel" Jane Halliwell**  
- 12 years old  
**3.) Prudence "Prue" Marie Halliwell**  
- 12 years old  
**4.) Pandora "Dora" Diane Halliwell**  
- 10 years old  
**5.) Peyton Elizabeth Halliwell**  
- 10 years old  
**6.) Portia Dawn Halliwell**  
- 8 years old  
**7.) Paris Lynn Halliwell**  
- 6 years old  
**8.)** **Christopher "Chris" Peregrine Halliwell**  
- 4 years old  
**9.)** **Alyxandria "Alyx" Hannah West**  
- 28 years old

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blah, blah, blah, blah..." Rachel droned on and on and Wyatt was thinking about yet another girl. She moved here from New York a week ago but started today, Alyxandria West. She said everyone can call her Alyx though, and Wyatt was definitely intrigued in her. "Wyatt! Pay attention!"

"Oh I am." Wyatt returned, rolling his eyes.

"You know, if you don't like these meetings just don't come to work anymore." Rachel said

"You know, if I didn't have kids I need to support I would do just that!" Wyatt said

"How about you take a little sabbatical, stay home, observe things come back and write again, I'll even continue to pay you."

"Are you serious?" Wyatt asked, hopeful.

"Yea, I am. I've never wanted to get rid of anyone more." Rachel said sweetly.

"I'll let that slide, but I wanna stay for the rest of the day, say goodbye to my friends," Wyatt said, "I think I may start crying."

"Great, cry on your own time." Rachel snapped and Wyatt smirked, it's just too much fun to bug her.

"Lucky." Dean whispered

"Yep."

------

Wyatt was packing up some of his stuff in his office when Alyx knocked on his door.

"Oh, hey." Wyatt said with a smile.

"Um, hi, I'm-"

"Alyx, yea I know." Wyatt said

"Also, I'm the person writing for you while you're gone." She said

"Oh?" Wyatt asked

"Yea, so...have fun." She said

"I will." Wyatt said and she saw a picture of all his children.

"Wow, are they all yours?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, all 7." He said

"I love kids." She smiled

"How many do you have?" Wyatt asked

"None, I can't have any, but that doesn't mean I can't love them." She said with a little smile.

"Yeah...I'll give you some," Wyatt said smiling and she laughed. "They're all housebroken."

"That's a good thing," She said, "I think I can let you keep them though."

"I better get going, I have to pick them up soon." Wyatt said

"Okay, um, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye." Wyatt said, picking up the box and he headed out of the office. There was something about Alyx, he just couldn't place it. Something he likes.

----

Wyatt sighed and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. For once in his lifetime of picking up his children, he's early. Almost 20 minutes. He turned up the music and closed his eyes and just leaned back in his seat.

The next thing he knew he heard children outside so he opened his eyes and saw the kids were being dismissed. He turned down the music and looked for his kids and soon spotted them, as they cam running towards the car and Wyatt opened the van door and they climbed in.

"Daddy! You're on time." Chris giggled

"Yea, I know." Wyatt said

"Why? You're always late." Portia said

"Are you happy to see me or not?"

"Or not." Paris said and Wyatt smiled as he headed for the other kids school.

"I'll explain everything when we get home." Wyatt said and then Chris's Superman action figure flew next to him and hit the window.

"Hey!" Chris cried

"Stupid."

"Paris!" Wyatt shouted

"He bit me!"

"I don't care! Bite him back then, just don't throw toys at the driver!" Wyatt said

"Ow! Daddy!" Chris said as he started crying and Wyatt swerved to the side of the road and turned off the car before he turned around and looked at Paris and Chris.

"For the last time, stop hitting, biting, slapping, throwing things at each other, yelling, pinching, just...stop it!" Wyatt said

"Sorry."

"If you do bite each other, I want to see no blood." Wyatt added before he turned around and started driving again.

"Stupid." Paris whispered to Chris.

"Nu uh!" Chris screamed and Paris slapped a hand over his mouth, making him cry out.

"If I look in the mirror am I going to see Paris hurting Chris?" Wyatt asked Portia.

"Uh huh."

Wyatt just sighed and pulled up at the elder girls school and they got in and Wyatt started driving.

"So..." Prue said, sitting next to Wyatt again.

"Why do I feel like I'm a kid again?" Wyatt asked and Prue smiled.

"I don't know. I'm only 12, you're 27."

"And don't you forget it." Wyatt chuckled

"Daddy...how much do you weigh?" Chris asked, curious.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Wyatt said

"Why not?" Chris asked

"It's not polite to ask people how much they weigh Chris." Prue said

"Oh...how much do you weigh Prue?" Chris asked

"I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall when I talk to him dad." Prue said

"I know." Wyatt said and Chris unbuckled himself quietly and leaned forward and grabbed Wyatt's wallet out of the little net in-between his seat and Prue's. Then he buckled himself back in and Paris looked at him.

He took out Wyatt's ID and looked over it then he pouted when he couldn't read it. Paris grabbed it and whispered how much Wyatt weighed to him.

"Daddy!" Chris suddenly screamed and Wyatt swerved a little.

"Yes?" he asked

"You weigh 182 tons." Chris said and his sisters all laughed.

"I said pounds Chris." Paris said

"Oh," Chris said, "Never mind daddy."

"Daddy also got an m in sex." Paris said and Wyatt bit his lip from laughing. Paris probably didn't even get what she said but Wyatt sure did.

"Sex is whether you're a male or female." Wyatt said

"What's a male?" Chris asked

"A boy." Wyatt said

"I'm a boy." Chris said

"I know, you're a male." Wyatt said

"Ohh! Is yucky Paris a female?" Chris asked and Paris punched his arm and Chris whimpered "Ow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy!"

"Dad."

"Dad!"

"Daddy..."

"Dad wake up!"

"DADDY!"

Wyatt groaned and said, "Please tell me it's after 8."

"It's 8:01!" Chris beamed since his kindergarten teacher was teaching them time.

"Great." Wyatt said sarcastically, however, all 7 children missed his tone.

"Can we go swimming today?" Peyton asked

"Yea, we all wanna go swimming." Dora added

"Fine, go get ready." Wyatt mumbled

"We are ready." And Wyatt opened one eye and saw them all ready to go swimming and he couldn't help but smile.

"How'd you know I'd say yes?" and he moved his eyes to his youngest, who giggled.

"Chris touched you and had a vision." Portia said

"Of us going swimming?" he asked

"Personal gain." Chris mumbled and Wyatt smiled and ruffled his long chocolate locks.

"Alright, give me 5 minutes," And they all ran out of the room. "Not literally! You better not me timing me again!"

"Fine!" Mel shouted and Wyatt slowly walked over to his mirror and rubbed his face. It's Saturday, 8:00 a.m., he's on a sabbatical, he's up before noon...what's wrong with this picture? He slipped into dark blue swimming trunks that had white and light blue flowers on the sides, then he put on a short sleeve white t-shirt.

"Do you guys already have every-" he asked, but he saw them all sitting on the couch with bags and swim toys in their hands. "What about-"

"We already have sunscreen on." Prue said and Wyatt sighed.

"Can I at least get something to eat?"

"Yeah." Mel said and Wyatt headed into the kitchen and got some toast and sat down with a glass of orange juice as well. The kids all sat down and watched him.

He slowly looked around the table and saw that 14 eyes were focused on him. He finished off his food quickly and the kids all ran to the van before he could say anything.

"I'll get the stuff." He said to himself since it was all on the ground. He grabbed the bag and a green noodle before his keys and he followed his children...


	3. Chapter 3

**Wyatt Halliwell and Family **

**Summary: **AU. Wyatt Halliwell has 7 children and no wife, he just got a divorce from his wife Emma. He lives in San Francisco in his own house away from his family, and he's actually okay with all his children...what happens when he meets that someone who could change his life? Will the kids like her?

**Rating: **T for language.

**Author: **ConnorAndCalifornia

**Note: **Chris is in preschool, not kindergarten, accidentally put that instead, California's fault.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was calmly watching his children play in the pool when he saw Chris swim over to the side before he climbed out and padded over to him.

"Daddy!" Chris whispered loudly.

"What-e!?" Wyatt whispered back.

"Some lady's watching you!" Chris whispered and Wyatt frowned and Chris pointed at her and Wyatt saw Alyx with 2 little girls.

"I see that." Wyatt said, giving Alyx a little smile and Alyx waved and then a girl said something so she got up and headed over with both.

"Hey Wyatt." She smiled

"Hey Alyx...I thought you didn't have any kids." He said

"I don't they're my nieces...is this your son?" she asked

"That he is," Wyatt said, "Chris this is Alyx, Alyx my youngest Chris."

"You're pretty." Chris giggled

"Aw, you're so cute, " She smiled, ruffling his wet hair. Wyatt patted Chris's butt and he ran back over to the pool. "A charmer like his daddy."

"I haven't even tried to charm you yet." Wyatt smirked

"Oh? My mistake, I'll see you later Wyatt Halliwell."

"Ditto Alyxandria West." He smirked and she walked off.

"Forget about it." Prue said as she walked over and sat on the chair next to him. Wyatt slipped on his glasses and laid back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked

"She's so not your type." Prue said

"Okay, so what's my type?"

"Sluts."

"Prudence!" Wyatt scolded

"Oh come on, even mom was a slut and you can't say she wasn't." Prue said and Wyatt frowned.

"I thought you like your mom." Wyatt said

"Nah," Prue said, "She wasn't really nice to me."

"I know what you mean." Wyatt said

"You had 7 kids with her and you don't even love her?" Prue asked

"Honey, I'll always love your mother, she gave me you and your sisters and your brother, but other then that..." Wyatt said

"I get it. You love her because of us...but...why'd you stay with her so long?" Prue asked and Wyatt sighed and bit his lip.

"For you guys I guess, but then she left." Wyatt said

"With her yoga instructor, so cliché." She said rolling her eyes.

"My thought exactly, should have seen it coming when she went to "yoga" every freaking day." Wyatt said and Prue laughed, making Wyatt smile. None of his children really, really look like Emma, but Chris definitely has more of her looks then Wyatt's.

Prue leaned back in her seat and looked at Wyatt before taking his sunglasses and putting them on and Wyatt smiled at her.

"No problem, you can have my glasses." He chuckled

"Thanks." She smiled and Wyatt looked back at the kids, Chris has floaties on his arms since he can only doggie paddle, he's never been a big fan of swimming.

Wyatt yawned and closed his eyes, blocking out the sun, and he felt someone poke him a moment later and he opened his eyes and was surrounded by 7 children and he groaned.

"What now?"

"We're hungry." Paris said

"I wanted to say it!" Chris whined and Paris pushed him and he fell on his butt.

"Paris!" Wyatt scolded, as Chris got up and pushed her. Wyatt stood up and picked them both up and walked over to the pool and tossed them in. They both came up spluttering, but they were fine so Wyatt sat back down.

"Wyatt Matthew!" Prue snapped and Wyatt's eyes shot open.

"Excuse me Prudence Marie?"

"Sorry, but you can't throw them in the water, they could have drowned dad." Prue said

"I was right there, I wouldn't have let them drown." Wyatt said

"We're hungry daddy!" Portia said and Wyatt groaned as Chris jumped on him soaking wet.

"Chris!" and Chris stuck out his tongue before spitting on Wyatt a little and Wyatt pushed him back and Chris tried to scoot up more to do it again, but Wyatt held onto him, holding him back and Paris squeezed her hair over Wyatt's face and got Wyatt wet.

"Meanie!" Paris exclaimed at the same time as Chris accidentally kneed him where he really shouldn't have and Wyatt's mouth opened in pain.

"Fuc..." he started but he grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut instead.

"Uh oh," Chris said, climbing off of Wyatt, who grabbed his ice cold drink and tried to make the pain go away. He's only been hit in the balls 3 times in his lifetime, including this time. Once when he was 5 by his older sister and once when he was 13 by his date when she found out he was using her. "Sorry daddy."

"Good job Chris!" Paris snapped

"It was an accident Paris." Mel said

"So? He still broke dad." Paris said and Chris pouted and looked down, feeling really bad. Chris then hugged Wyatt, burying his face in Wyatt's neck.

"I'm sorry daddy." Chris said and Wyatt rubbed his back.

"I'm fine baby," Wyatt said, "You just can't touch daddy there okay?"

"Why?" Chris asked and Paris kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and Chris started crying.

"Paris Lynn Halliwell!" Wyatt shouted, "Car now!"

"But-"

"Go!" Wyatt said, giving the keys to Mel, who led all the kids, but Chris to the car and Wyatt picked Chris up as he continued to sob. Wyatt carried him to the car and put him in car seat and moved his cup between Chris's legs. "Keep that there okay?" and Chris just nodded a little, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

He shut the door and got in his own seat, "Just drive through okay?" Wyatt asked the kids.

"Okay." They chorused

"Good."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"D-dad-daddy I'm c-co-cold." Chris stuttered since the cup was still freezing, the air was on and he was wet. He had a chicken nugget in his shivering hand and he looked like he was about to drop it.

"Paris, can you get that cup for me?" Wyatt asked

"Ew." Paris stated

"Paris, you hurt him so give me the cup." Wyatt said and Paris slowly grabbed the cup and only touched the very top before putting it in the cup holder and Wyatt turned on the heat for a couple of minutes to warm all the kids down.

"Dad...I think someone needs a nap." Prue said and Wyatt glanced in the mirror at the kids and they all looked fine.

"They're not tired."

"I wasn't talking about them cranky pants." Prue said and Wyatt sighed.

"Yea I know, I'm tired." Wyatt said

"You could drop us off at grandma's." Prue suggested and Wyatt made a thinking face before he made a turn and all the kids screamed.

"Oh relax!"

"Where are we going?" Mel asked

"Grandma's." Wyatt said

"Yay!" Chris squealed since he's grandma's little peanut.

"What about our clothes?" Dora asked and Wyatt blinked and they were fully dressed.

"Well that works for me." Peyton said and her sisters smiled.

"I don' wanna wear pants, I can't feel the breeze." Chris pouted and Wyatt smiled and Chris was wearing knee length camo shorts, to match his shirt.

"Feeling the breeze?"

"Not really, but it's close enough." Chris said and Wyatt pulled up in the driveway and Wyatt groaned when he saw Grace's car in the driveway, she's Dan and Piper's daughter. She's 34 years old and looks and acts like a second mother, although when they were younger they would fight and try to kill each other. Grace generally winning.

"Mom!" Wyatt shouted as soon as he walked into the manor.

"Hi uncle Wyatt." Patty said, she's Grace's youngest at 9. She has two older sisters, Penny and Phoenix they're 11 and 14.

"Hey Pat." Wyatt said, before he headed into the kitchen as he walked past Penny and Phoenix, both saying hi and he said hi back.

His mother and sister were sitting at the table talking about some serious it looked like. Wyatt sat down on the opposite side.

"Hi pumpkin." Piper said with a smile.

"Mom, I'm 27 years old." Wyatt whined

"So? I'm your mother." She said and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Can you please watch my kids?" Wyatt asked

"All 7?"

"Yea."

"She's watching the girls today Wyatt." Grace said

"She can watch all of them Grace." Wyatt said

"No she can't Wyatt."

"Yes she can Grace." Wyatt said and both stayed silent and glared at each other.

"I can watch them all." Piper said

"Thank you," Wyatt said before he left the kitchen. "All of my kids come here for a second!" and they all ran over and Wyatt said bye to each of them, with a little trouble from Chris. He doesn't really like to be separated from his daddy. Wyatt stood up after hugging Chris, expecting him to let go, but he didn't. Chris was dangling from his neck and Wyatt managed a smile.

"Honey, you have to let go." Wyatt chuckled, as he crouched back down so Chris's feet were on the ground.

"Don' wanna...take me with you!" Chris whined, seeing 9 girls all older and bigger.

"Chris...just stay with grandma and you'll be fine." Wyatt said kissing his head and Chris let go so Wyatt quickly slipped out of the manor.


End file.
